The Perfect Student
by f3296
Summary: Michelangelo has a new trainer whose training sessions are unorthodox. Even through the pain and humiliation, he is willing to continue to make his father proud and be the perfect student. AU: rated for child abuse, adult themes, dark content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on _Tears Never Shed_ or even _Judgment_ but I really wanted to give this one a shot. This was influenced by Pat Banatar's song Hell is for Children. This story will contain child abuse, adult themes, drug usage, and references of war and battle. So bare with me and let me know how you guys think it's going and how I'm doing with it. Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

The sun was bright and gazing down on the creatures below. The birds sung against the blissful feel of the small breeze that danced in between the leaves of the forest trees that made a cover around the Japanese home. Inside this home was loud and filled with cheer. In the courtyard were four young turtle boys, being trained in the way of ninja. Each with there own personal trainer except for one. The youngest of the four, young Michelangelo and the ripe age of five, sat on the side of the court yard, swinging his little feet in the air as he braced himself on the bench. His attention faltered between his brothers to the stray butterfly that crossed by his beak once in a while, making him giggle ever so lightly.

Michelangelo looked at his eldest brother Leonardo going through katas with his trainer Usagi. Only being ten, Leo was already announced as protege, his technique, his skill it was phenomenal. Young Mikey's eyes transferred to his second eldest Donatello. His intelligence and grace out shined the rest of them. He sat by the old oak tree, reading a science book with the human named April who was more then willing to help teach Donatello everything she knew. Mikey giggled every time he saw Donnie blush. Being around the woman was causing a chemical reaction in Donnie.

Mikey smirk looked over to his third eldest, closer in age Mikey loved to mess with. Raphael was with his trainer Casey, helping him better control his strength and ability but Mikey argued it was his anger he needed practice on. Mikey enjoyed the small bickering that was shared between he and Casey, seeing the friendship forming between him and his hot-headed brother. All of his brothers had such a wonderful bond with their trainers, except for Mikey. But the small turtle didn't care much for it, he just liked having his brothers to play with. Of course his father has gotten numerous amount of trainers for Michelangelo to help with his focus, but none could ever handle his hyperactive persona or his endless amount of energy and left as soon as they came. Mikey looked over to see his father sitting on the porch, sipping at his tea gingerly, enjoying the weather and the progress of his eldest sons.

Michelangelo knew his father was a very important man. Master Splinter was the right hand man, or rat so to say, for the great master Hamato Yoshi. Mikey very much enjoyed when Yoshi would come to their home for he would spoil Mikey with candies and treats. He was happy his father worked with such a nice man.

Mikey very much appreciated everything about their father. His patience was of virtue when it came to training young Michelangelo. Even he had troubles when it came to Mikey's wondering mind. But, at the end of the day, his father pampered him and loved him just as his other brothers, maybe even more for him being the youngest. Mikey wasn't complaining one bit.

But at this moment he was bored. Some of things that he expressed more then his brothers did was his speed, agility, and cunning. And also his mischievous motives, especially when it came to gaining some attention. He stood up and strode over coolly over to Raphael, who at the time was taking kicks to the small soft pouches Casey was wearing over his hands. Mikey made sure he was not in his brothers sight and quickly pushed him forward, watching him stumble over proving the point that Raphael was not balance just yet. When Raphael gain his footing, he looked at his baby brother and growled.

"Yer gonna get it Mikey!" He yelled before chasing after Michelangelo and full speed. Mikey yelped and ran away from his angered brother, giggling with glee as he ran passed Donatello and tapped him on the head.

"Tag! Your it!" Mikey called as he continued to run. Donatello was about to protest but soon enough, Raphael came tumbling in, stomping all over his papers, making them flutter in the air and smashed in the mud. Donnie growled as he took off after his brothers. Mikey was happy his plan was coming into play. But now he was faced with the hardest challenge, big brother Leo. Leonardo was king of focus, trying ever so hard to please father in anyway he could. It was a great challenge to get his brother to loosen up and just have some fun for a minute or so.

He ran around his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist. Leo was temporary stunned, unsure what was going on around him.

"Protect me Leo!" Mikey yelled through a giggle as he his his face in his brother carapace. Leo looked back up at his two other brothers to see them already getting tired out but where willing to continue the pursuit of their younger brother. Leo smirked as he turned around quickly and grabbed Mikey from under his arms and brought him to the front, facing Raph and Don.

"Now Mikey, good ninja's take their punishments with no arguments." Leo said, smirking at his brothers. Raph and Donnie approached their prone brother, making Mikey gulp but was soon busting out laughing as their fingers glided around his body, making him laugh uncontrollably. No matter how obnoxious their younger brother was, they loved him dearly.

Splinter sat and watched the performance of his sons and the act of manipulation done by his youngest, smiling at the accomplishment the small one acquired. Even though he himself taught his sons the way on Ninjistu and the ways of Bushido, he has other trainers for their own personal needs. Understanding that each of his sons were drastically different from one another and needed more time with training, Splinter just could not require the time to do so. Being and father and the Lord's right hand was a plate full of responsibility.

Splinter thought back to when he first found the young boys, beaten and thrown away like trash in an alleyway back when Michelangelo was nothing more then a mere infant. He met these young boys after an attack on a village under the control Oroku Saki, Hamato Yoshi's greatest enemy. They came to that village to liberate the men and women and give them freedom. He remembered going into a home that was torn and battered, assuming to be abandoned for cover for him and his men.

He came in to be introduced to the four young boys. He still remembers how small and frail they all looked, so malnourished and abused. He remembered his men suggested that they should be taken to a camp outside of the village for shelter and food. Splinter was alone with no wife or children. He looked into the elder three boys eyes and saw determination and fight. He recalled taking the infant into his arms and holding him tightly to his chest, watching him smile up at him, reaching his chubby little arms up to Splinter, laughing. He determined then he would take these boys in as his own and train them to be warriors and be able to protect themselves and each other, never having to worry about a life of fright and sadness.

He understood taking in the three eldest would be a challenge. They had experience life slightly, forming what they wanted. Leonardo wanted to be better, the best at that. He wanted this so he can be proud to call himself Ninja and be able to protect his family at any cost. Raphael was a harder one to deal with. From when he met the small, golden gazed boy, he looked to have more bruising, more painful memories behind his scars considering to only being a small toddler. His anger fueled him, his instinct to fight. This was something Splinter knew he would have to fight with for the rest of the young turtles life but knew they could manage. Young Donatello was another story. He was fascinated by the world, even under the conditions they were in, he found it to be intellectually desirable. His admiration for the technology and use of medicines was enough for him to be willing to train. His three eldest had something in their past that made them want something more, train for something better.

His challenge was Michelangelo. He was only an infant when he was brought into Splinter's home, knowing nothing of the outside world from his very small past. Splinter was intrigued by the way Michelangelo saw things, as if everything was good in some way. He was light, a pure light that kept his small family whole. He was greatly favored by all the generals because of his optimistic outlook and loved by all the maids from his adorable expressions. And even though Mikey showed great, athletic skill, something his brothers all had to train to achieve, his focus was not on the training but on life itself. Even though Splinter encouraged Michelangelo to continue his explorations of the world, he still needed him to pay attention and train like the rest of his brothers. Any trainer that Splinter came to posses, were never able to fully comprehend Michelangelo's wild nature. He sighed and took another sip of his tea.

"You keep sighing like that my old friend, you'll be aging faster then the rest of us." Splinter looked up to be met with an old friend.

"Oh Daimyo what a pleasant surprise. Please excuse me for not meeting you at the door." Splinter bowed from where he sat. The Daimyo bowed back before taking a seat next to Splinter.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to get up." He said, looking forward. Splinter looked back at the court yard to see Mikey had somehow gotten out of his hold from his brothers and was being chased all around the yard. The trainers stayed on the side, enjoying the innocent fun coming from the children. Splinter smiled, not dismissing the fact that seeing the happiness coming from his sons was calming in a way.

"Owyyy Raphie that hurts!" He heard Mikey cry, seeing Raphael stretching his younger brother's face as Donatello and Leonardo stood and laughed at the teasing of their younger brother. Splinter laughed quietly at the teasing, loving the relationship between the brothers.

"So, they are still doing good with their trainers?" The Daimyo asked. Splinter nodded at his friend.

"They are all doing exceptionally well." The Daimyo hummed in understanding, taking a sip of tea he pored himself.

"Still no trainer for Michelangelo?" He asked between sips. Splinter shook his head.

"Just lost the last one a week ago." He admitted.

"You know, I wouldn't think such a high spirited child could chase away so many trainers." The Daimyo said with a chuckle. Splinter hummed.

"I would train his mind myself if I could. Yoshi has had so many new assignments lately I'm lucky if I am even home." Splinter admitted. For a moment, The Daimyo sat there and thought before snapping in the air.

"Have you tried asking Master Fueli?" He asked. Splinter's head shot up.

"Oh I couldn't ask an old friend to help attend to such a tedious problem. I am sure he doesn't have the time." He countered.

"Please my old friend, Kaju Fueli has all the time in the world now after being decommissioned from the army after loosing his sight in one of his eyes. He trains young men to become stronger warriors. I even have my son learning from him." Daimyo said proudly. Splinter's ears perked up instantly.

"How does young Faun prosper?" He asked.

"I have never seen him so focused before. Of course some of his tactics might be a little rougher then most but overall he has been told to be the perfect pupil." Daimyo smiled at the thought of his son achieving so much. Splinter tightened his grip lightly on his cup.

"I do honor Fueli and would trust him with my life, but harsh treatment I fear might be too much on my young Michelangelo. He is young and so free I wouldn't want to tamper it too much." Splinter admitted. Daimyo reached over and patted Splinter's shoulder lightly.

"Ah my dear friend you are a wonderful father to all your sons. But, your three eldest have already have formed some type of discipline, young Michelangelo has not. Let Fueli have him for a couple of weeks and I promise you the progress will be remarkable. I am sure he will be able to tame that wild personality of his." Daimyo praised. Splinter pondered over it for a moment. Although the training techniques of Master Fueli are never announced, he never disappoint when having some of the best students. His only fear was that his techniques would be too harsh for Michelangelo. With a sigh he looked back at his friend.

"I will call him and see his suggestions." He said.

"Excellent! I promise you Splinter you will not be disappointed by the results." Daimyo gave a hearty laugh. Splinter looked back at the court and saw his sons running around once again, enjoying the day, enjoying the peace, enjoying each others company. He only hoped that Mast Fueli will be able to help him in his goal to train is spirited child's mind.


	2. First Impressions Never Prosper

_Forgive and forget, all the while, Love and pain become one and the same, In the eyes of a wounded child. -Hell is for Children, By: Pat Banatar_

* * *

Michelangelo sat on his mat, fiddling with the strings of the top of his shirt, hating the tightness around his neck. He wore this outfit more often then most it seemed. He had to look his best when first introduced to his trainer. He scratched at his neck, feeling the rough fabric rubbing at his throat, itching and irritating his skin. If he could, he would strip of this more suitable shirt and change into something more comfortable, not really worrying about his appearance to whomever he would meet. With a moan, he fell back on his rump, putting all his focus on the frustrating ties which refused to cooperate with him.

He jumped when he saw his father walk into the room, sliding the door open to see his sons loosing battle with the ties on his shirt. Mikey snapped his eyes up and chuckled nervously, slightly embarrassed. Splinter smiled warmly as he walked over to the young boy and kneel down in front of him, reaching out to the tangled strings of his shirt. Mikey crossed his legs and sat up straight, trying to impress his father of his politeness. Mikey watched his fathers face, seeing the tiredness, and the strain. Mikey thought to himself maybe his father needed a nap time like him and Raphael needed sometimes. He was told he would meet with his new trainer Master Fueli, which from what he was concerned, was good friends with his father. Mikey only hoped he was a nice guy like Master Yoshi.

When the tie was done and tight, Mikey went to his knees and quickly wrapped his small arms around his fathers neck, giving him a loving embrace. Splinter didn't even flinch when his son flung at him with such affection; it was his nature to do so. Mikey nuzzled against his fathers furry neck, trying to show his stressed father comfort as much as he could. He didn't like seeing his father so tired, it meant he couldn't play with him or his brothers as much. He pulled away and put himself in the same position he originally was on his mat, smiling at his father. Splinter smiled and placed a paw on his sons shoulder.

"Ah, my son. I feel you will make me proud today." He encouraged. Mikey felt bad. He always says that every time he meets a new trainer. Deep down he knows he lets his father down. He doesn't mean to. He can't help it. All the trainers he is set up with are nice but they can never keep his attention long enough for him to learn anything. Mikey dropped his smile.

"I-is Master Fueli," Mikey struggled trying to pronounce his name. "He's fun right? I won't get bored right away and make you sad again right?" He asked innocently. Master Splinter winced at the question, seeing the curiosity glisten from the young boys eyes.

"Michelangelo, you do not make me sad. You brighten my day every time I see you." He answered honestly. Mikey's expression lit up in a instant, smiling is usual bright smile.

"But my son I fear your curiosity and wonder of your mind will serve you with great consequence." The smile quickly dropped from the young boys face, feeling he really was letting his father down. Splinter placed a paw on Michelangelo's face.

"My dear boy, it pains me greatly but I must tell you, Master Fueli is not like your other trainers you have witnessed before. He is much stricter, and I feel that this is what you need. I do spoil you greatly, which I am in no shame of doing. But you are destined to be a great warrior, just as your brothers. Each of you are special and need this training to strengthen each of you." Mikey's reverted to the side, hands coming up to fidget with the tie, a habit of his when he gets nervous or distressed about something. Splinter leaned in a little closer, tipping his head to the side.

"What bothers you?" He asked. Mikey didn't answer right away. He tried to think of a way to respond.

"What if..What if I'm not special?" He asked quietly, in a small voice that only Splinter could hear.

"What do you mean?" He asked, ushering Michelangelo's head up so Splinter could see it. He saw the bright blue eyes glassed with small tears, making Splinter's heart squeeze. Mikey shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes away from his fathers.

"Well, I mean I'm not skilled like Leo..or smart like Donnie. I'm not as strong as Raphie either. I'm not a special worrier." He admitted. Splinter was shocked by his youngest confession. He knew he looked up to his older brothers, but to envy them, he would have never expected. Splinter sat back and crossed his legs. He pulled Mikey into his lap and cradled him gently in a fatherly embrace. Mikey tucked his head underneath his chin, feeling the fur on top of his head and the fabric of his father's shirt on his cheek.

"My son, you are special. You are smart in your own way. The way you see life is rare in soldiers. You see good, and kindness and love, which every good team must have. You have the compassion for life. Your wit beats your brothers. Your agility and speed is astonishing to the great masters eyes. You my dear boy are one of a kind, and I know that you will make me a proud man." He pulled his son away slightly, looking at the younger and smiled.

"And I know, you will be the perfect student when Master Fueli shows, I know in my heart, you will never disappoint because you are who are my dear boy." Mikey smiled gleefully at his father before giving him another hug, this one not as immediate but just as loving.

"I promise I will do my best daddy!" He cried happily. Master Splinter chuckled before standing up, putting Mikey back on the mat.

"Now I'm going to speak to Master Fueli for a moment, then I will introduce you to him." Master Splinter explained. Mikey nodded in reply, kneeling on the mat once again. With a final smile, Splinter turned on his heel and walked in the other direction towards the front of the room.

For a while, Mikey sat there, switching his weight from one side to the other, sighing every minute or so. He wanted to try and focus, he really did. But he got so bored so easily it was hard to. Especially now. He had to show complete perfection once the trainer were to walk in. showing a professional stand point, making them believe they are willing to learn.

Mikey snapped his head at the sound of running feet and laughing. He watched as Raphael and Donatello came tumbling through, playing tag probably. They both came to a complete stop and looked at Mikey.

"Guys we can't go this way! Master Splinter is still talking to-" Leo came into view, trying to stop his younger brothers from venturing too far for Mikey was going to meet his trainer. Leo looked at Mikey, seeing the pout on his lower lip that he couldn't play.

"Geez your still in here Mikey?" Raph asked, strolling inside.

"Raph! Get out of there. He's meeting with his trainer!" Leo protested.

"What? He ain't in here now is he?" He shot back, walking up to his brother. Leo was about to ask for Donatello's support but watched as he followed Raphael inside of the room. With a groan, Leo quickly followed.

"You guys should go, I don't know when father will be back with Master Fueli." Mikey said.

"What does it matter, your probably gonna scare him away like you do with everyone else." Raph commented. Mikey's skin on his cheeks started to burn from the embarrassment.

"Yea Mikey, I think you go through more trainers then you changing your clothes." Donnie commented. Mikey stood up and looked between the two.

"No! I promised daddy I would try my best to pay attention this time! I'm gonna make him proud!" Mikey yelled, starting to feel the tears return to his eyes, fighting back at the urge to let them fall.

"Well you better keep that promise Mikey." Leo spoke up. Mikey looked up at his oldest brother. "Mikey, father doesn't have time to be looking for new trainers for you every week. He has a lot more important stuff to deal with." Leonardo, the one who is at father's side at all times. Learns from him, is inspired by him, wants to be great like him. Mikey understood this and it only hurt him more. He small sob broke out, hating the feeling of disappointment coming from his older brother, moving his small wrists up to his eyes to stop the tears. Leo flinched at the sight of his baby brother, not meaning to make him cry.

Raphael reacted first and wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him down into a noogy, making him cry out.

"Come on Mikey were just giving you a hard time." He said with a laugh. Donnie walked over as Mikey's head picked up. He quickly bopped the top of Mikey's beak.

"Tag!" Donnie yelled and took off in the opposite direction. Raph got out of Mikey's reach and took off across the room with Don. Mikey looked and Leo who stood smiling before also running out of Mikey perimeter. Mikey's tears were quickly forgotten and he dashed after his brothers but never leaving the room. All four of them were so caught up in the fun they didn't see the door open behind them.

Splinter stood with jaw dropped, standing next to the human who almost toward over Master Splinter.

"Enough!" Splinter cried. Instantly, all boys froze in their place. Michelangelo's face was painted with dread and regret, already failing his father with the first impression.

"Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. Leave now." Splinter demanded. All three bowed and left the room. As Donnie and Raph were about to take off, Leo stayed back, closing the door behind them but leaving enough to look inside the room, being able to hear the conversation inside.

"Leo, Sensei told us to leave." Raph spoke in a low whisper, catching Donnie's attention and made him walk back towards the door.

"I just want to see." Leo spoke without looking at his brother, eyes fixated over the man that towered over his little brother. This man had a strong build, toned greatly but Leo could see the gray in his hair and mustache that outlined his upper lip. One of his eyes was covered by a patch while the other stood out cold and hard. The dark brown coloring was solid, as if no life existed in those orbs.

"My dear friend, please excuse my sons. They have a tendency of getting out of hand with their rough housing." Splinter explained.

"No need for apologies my dear friend. Now please, leave me with the boy." His voice was deep and hallow. With a bow, Splinter left the room, probably off looking for Leo and the others. But Leonardo wasn't planning on moving. Something was terribly off about that man that stood in the room with Mikey. He couldn't figure it out but he didn't like the feeling he was getting. He looked back at Raph and Donnie.

"Go distract father. I'll be there in a minute." He explained.

"That's not fair Leo. We wanna hear too." Donnie spoke up.

"Ya!" Raph agreed.

"Look, I'll tell you what happens later, just go now." Leo demanded. The look in his eyes was enough to shut them both up and send them on their way. He looked back at the room to see the man known as Master Fueli standing there, and Mikey obediently on his mat.

"I see you truly do lack focus young Michelangelo." He began, voice sounding like it was slurred with venom.

"I'm sorry. My brothers they wanted to play! And I love to play and-"  
"Play is nothing but nuisance. You were suppose to greet me with punctuality but instead I see you acting like a wild animal." He cut in. Leo saw Mikey physically flinch from the response. "But, I will not blame this on you. Instead, I see it that you need discipline. Starting next week, you will be at my home twice a week for three hours each day to train. This wretched weakness of your mind is a problem and I am determined to fix it." he explained.

"Why do I have to go to your house? My brothers trainers all come here." Mikey asked, fingers twisting at the strings again.

"I have spoken with your father about this already. The training I do is extensive, and is challenging but I prefer to do it in my home. I will tell you now, the lessons I will teach you, you will not repeat it to another living soul. If you do, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded. Mikey didn't like this man, he didn't like the feeling like he was under a magnifying glass and was being inspected. Fueli was much different then his last trainers he met with. He was mean and Mikey didn't like mean people.

His mind screamed at him to run away, he was bad. But, his heart told him to deal with it. To make father proud. He gulped down his sudden fear, not even fully processing the fact that he was shaking like a leaf.

"Yes sir." Mikey was able to choke out. Fueli stood there, observing the small boy. The innocence this boy possessed was radiating off of his body. This had to be controlled, this bright child-like sweetness needed to be dimmed. Fueli knew he would need to start off small with the child, but he knew as time past, the boy will be obedient, focused, determined.

"Very well. Starting next week, you will come to my home. Until then, goodbye." He turned out of the room, following till he was out the front door. Mikey felt disconnected in a way, trying to function what just happened. Usually when he met with a trainer, they would sit there and try and get to know him. What's his favorite color is, who is his inspiration. He felt like he was being a stranger in his own home a for a moment. He sighed, before standing up and going out the same door Fueli did.

Leo sat there for a minute more, processing the tone, the speech of the man towards Michelangelo. Even if he is a great man with greater secrets of success, to talk to a mere five year old as a prisoner under investigation? That was too much. He quickly moved away from the door, in search for his father, probably wondering where his whereabouts were. He jumped when he almost bumped into Mikey. His blue eyes shot straight up to look into Leo's hazel eyes.

"Uh, Mikey..How was the trainer?" He asked. Mikey bit his lip but quickly smiled.

"Oh he was great! Very strong willed I can tell. I think I'm going to stick to this one I promise!" Mikey said cheerfully. Leo knew he was lying, but, he couldn't say anything. He only nodded and watched as his brother walked away from him.

* * *

_**A/N: Fueli a prick? I would hope so! Let me know! :)**_


	3. The Dragon and the Rose

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing_

_They blacken your eyes, and then apologize. -Hell is for Children, by Pat Banatar_

* * *

Mikey walked down the streets of the neighborhoods toward his new trainer's home. He held a piece of paper in his hands looking down at it every so often to remind himself of the address. His father believed it was okay he could walk because Master Fueli's home was not that far nor was the place they lived in was dangerous either. Mikey didn't mind though. He loved nature and being outside as much as possible. When his father kept him and his brothers inside he dreaded every moment of it. But at this point of time, he was content, playing a smile on his face.

He felt that the first impression was rough. Maybe Master Fueli was having a bad day or something. Mikey was determined to make today a better day by showing Master Fueli he was willing to learn. He was also determined not to scare him away. He wanted to make his father proud, he really did. Mikey's was going to try his best with his new trainer.

Mikey came up onto the address to see it was a home very similar to his, maybe a little smaller. Donnie explained to him once that since Master Splinter is a very important man, he gets a nice house and other nice things. He wondered his Master Fueli also had some pretty stuff like Master Splinter did. Mikey was making himself excited to see what was inside. He hurriedly ran up the stone steps to the house. As he was about to ring the bell, claiming he was there, the door opened wide. Mikey jumped and stepped back, looking at the person at the door.

It was a boy, not much older the Leo it seemed. His red hair stood out against his child-like freckles. He looked really tired and really anxious.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. Mikey was taken back by the sudden demand. Was this his son perhaps?

"I-I have my session with Master Fueli today." He sputtered. The look of fear engulfed the boys face. Mikey suddenly started to get a sinking feeling. The boys body suddenly became ridged with a voice boomed out the door.

"Faun, your training is done. Leave." Mikey looked past the boy named Faun and saw Master Fueli standing in the back of the living room. Michelangelo felt a shiver run down his back looking at his new trainer's eyes. They were so cold and dark. He was so use to seeing brown eyes like his brother Donnie's. They were always so warm and filled with knowledge. Looking at Fueli's was like looking at a statue. A very mean statue.

"Y-yes sir. I'm on my way out." He spoke tentatively. He quickly walked down the stairs but whispered in Mikey's ear before fleeing to the street. He spoke the word so softly Mikey was afraid he might have missed it.

"Run." Was all the boy said. Mikey gulped down his fear, trying to ignore every instinct to turn on his heel and take off in the opposite direction.

"Michelangelo." Fueli's voice floated outside where Mikey stood. Mikey gripped the paper tight in his hand, crumpling it in his hand. He bit his bottom lip and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mikey entered the home and followed his new trainer deeper into the house. Mikey's wandering eyes looked at all the old antiques of battle uniforms and other gear. He felt like he had just entered his father's office. The smell of ensense flooded his nostrils, intrigued by the sudden similarities of living conditions between Master Splinter and Master Fueli.

They made it to one of the back rooms, closer to the garden he had outside. Mikey saw the room looked like nothing more then a basic dojo, smaller then the one he had at home.

"Remain seated on the mat. I will return in a moment." He spoke evenly, disappearing through one of the doors into another room. Mikey stood in the dojo alone, looking around seeing the stuff hanging on the wall. Mikey gasped and ran over to one wall to look at the katana that hung from the pins keeping it on the concrete. Mikey stood on his tip toes, small hands grasping at the shelf that held the small candles under the katana. The manufacturing of the scabbard and the design itself was very impressive to see. He was entranced with the design on the dragon on the front, wrapping around a diamond in-crested rose. Mikey smiled, thinking he would have to tell Leo about this katana when he gets home, knowing his brother would very much enjoy knowing about the craftsmanship of the blade. He reached out trying to touch the blade covering, wanting nothing more then to examine the weapon. He reached a little farther, wishing he would be older so he would be taller.

"What are you doing?" Fueli's voice sparked. Mikey jumped, shaking the shelf and making one of the candles fall to the ground, glass breaking on impact. Mikey jumped back, letting the shards scatter. Mikey's cheeks grew hot, embarrassed that he was only there for not even ten minutes and already broke something. He quickly went down on his knees and pulled the end of his shirt to make a pouch to hold the glass.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just looking I swear." Mikey rambled, trying to hurry and pick up all the shards. He could here the thunderous footsteps of his trainer coming up from behind him.

"Pathetic excuse for a child." He said quietly. He suddenly grabbed Mikey from under his arm and hoisted him up, causing Mikey to drop the pieces of glass he picked up back onto the ground. Mikey yelped in pain, feeling the strong grip, fingers digging into his sea green skin. Mikey's heart felt itself stop when the sense of his body was lifted in the air came to play. He felt his body being thrown, like a doll, across the room over by the mat that he was suppose to already be on. Mikey got up on his knees, kneeling next to the mat. His hand grasping his bicep, feeling the burn of the grasp that was previously on him. That hurt, a lot. He was confused. None of the trainers he had in the past ever laid a hand on him. He felt the tears start to form and threatening to spill. He flinched when he heard the sound of his trainer coming his way. He shuffled his way up till he was on the mat. He stayed on his knees, head down and still gripping on his now pulsating arm.

Fueli crouched down in front of Michelangelo but Mikey was looking away, not wanting to make eye contact with the man.

"Michelangelo, look at me." He demanded, voice leveled. Mikey shook his head and refused, sniffling lightly. Fueli shot out his hand and gripped Mikey's cheeks and made him face forward. Mikey whined and fought against the man's grip but was unsuccessful, Fueli keeping a dangerously strong hold on the small turtle's face.

"Don't fight me Michelangelo." The man said calmly. "If you do, then I would have no choice but to tell your father how disobedient you've been." Mikey stopped all sense of fighting and stared at his trainer.

"Now you wouldn't want to shame your father because you couldn't behave." He spoke. A swarm of guilt hit Mikey hard. He promised his father that he would try, he would make it so his father doesn't have to worry about him. But he really hurt him, the light stinging in his arm reminding him of the new wound. What could he do? He couldn't run away from this man, his father would know. He didn't want his father disappointed let alone ashamed and more stressed out over Mikey.. He also didn't want his brothers teasing him because he couldn't keep yet another trainer.

Mikey shook his head, agreeing with what Fueli was telling him. Fueli let go of his face, standing back up.

"Very good. We shall begin training immediately." He spoke. Mikey kept his head down, crying softly to himself.

"And stop that obsessive crying of yours. Soldiers do not cry. Enough." His voice was normal when he demanded it but to Mikey it seemed to echo in the room. Mikey held in the next cry, fearing of getting hit or grabbed again if he didn't listen. He dried up most of the tears, some still glistening in his eyes and looked back up toward Master Fueli.

"Good." Fueli said. The rest of the day seem to come and go in a blur. It was only a few hours but to Michelangelo it felt like a eternity. He was put through some test, if failed he earned a small punishment of physical violence. They weren't major and a few didn't hurt. They were mere warnings of further actions that Fueli would take if Michelangelo didn't listen.

Mikey walked down the street back to his home feeling very confused. He wasn't use to that type of training and in a way it scared him. But, he had to stick it out. He didn't have much of a choice anymore. Even worse he wasn't allowed to speak of the events that took place. They were Fueli's way of training. They were his methods and Fueli's methods are never to be spoken of. Even if he were to mention anything to his father, he doubted that Master Splinter would allow him to even speak about it knowing Master Fueli's policies. Mikey sighed but was happy the day was over. He was ready to be home and crawl into bed.

He walked through the front door of his home to see Leo was practicing some of his katas with his father while Raphael and Donatello were on the side watching. They both immediately stopped and looked at Mikey.

"Ah, my son. How was training with Master Fueli today?" He asked. Mikey's heart sunk seeing the pride in Master Splinter's eyes, wishing he would stop looking at him like that.

"It was good. Really good actually. Master Fueli is a very interesting guy." Mikey lied through his teeth, smiling with the biggest smile he could.

"That is very good to hear Michelangelo. I am very happy to hear that." Splinter praised. Mikey's smile faltered for a moment but regained it's position.

"Okay. Well you guys have fun. I'm gonna go take a bath." Mikey said walking toward the wash room.

"I'll run the water for you my son." Splinter said, starting to follow Mikey towards the room. Mikey quickly spun around and faced his father.

"No I can do it. I promise." He said quickly. Splinter was taken back by the sudden sense of independence.

"Michelangelo, you always want me to start it." He questioned confused.

"Yea, but I'm almost six daddy. I think I should start my own baths for now on." Mikey said with a smile. Splinter stood there for a moment more and smiled.

"Very well my son." He bent down and hugged Mikey tight. Mikey grunted from his father putting pressure on his bruise on his arm. When he let go, Mikey made his way to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. He sighed with relief as he reached the tub and turned on the water. The howling of the water began and the steam started to arise. Mikey made his way to the mirror that hung over the sink. He un-clipped the bands from the back of his shell, removing his shirt to show in small plastron and skin to the mirror.

Mikey looked at the hand mark on his arm, seeing the bruise was dark purple with a hint of yellow forming around the edges. He shivered lightly but brushed it off. He will keep going with Master Fueli and he will prove he can be taught. He removed his trousers and stepped into the heated tub, relaxing his body and mentally preparing himself for his next training session.

Michelangelo completely forgot to tell Leonardo about the katana.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I wrote this on the way up to Flagstaff and I was half asleep. But I got the gist of it. Next chapter will be much better. I promise! But please tell me what you think and just to clarify I will put warnings before each chapter if the it's graphic.**_

_**Till next time! -F**_


	4. See Through Me Like Glass

**First, let me just say I am so sorry about the terrible late update. I'm a baseball manager for my school and had Tournaments all this week so I haven't been able to even touch my computer. But I promise after I catch up in a few of my classes I should be updating regularly again.**

**As I said before I will warn my readers about sensitive content and this is a chapter. It's not terribly rough but it might hurt the heart a bit.**

**Please my dear readers this story is a very tough story towards a very sensitive subject. The things I will write are based off of real events that happen to children every day.**

**I guess you can say my theme of this story is to always be watchful with those around you. Observe your loved ones and the ones you call friend. You can be the either the child's hero, or not. **

**I just thought I would put that out there now, so no one gets too shock when something with more content comes up.**

**Okay now that I am done with that, let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

_2 years later..._

"Again!"

_Flap!_

Mikey fell plastron first onto the ground. His breathing was harsh and labored as he laid there. The sweat dripped from his face and splattered on the floor. He placed a palm on the floor and pushed his body up halfway, keeping his weight on his hips looking up at his trainer.

It's been two years training with Master Fueli and Mikey was beginning to struggle. When they first began to train, it was like a lesson. Michelangelo learned the basics of Master Fueli's lessons and rules and was drilled into his head that these strategies should never be spoken of.

Mikey couldn't lie when he said the way he trained was not the way his father taught them. Fueli was rough, really rough. And Michelangelo was always punished. Especially today. Mikey accidentally missed the other days practice. He got side tracked and found himself in the park, playing with some of the neighborhood kids. His session completely forgotten, he went home and was lectured by his father about missing practice and assigned more chores. Michelangelo tried to argue that it was the first time he had ever done that but his words were never heard.

As if the anger from his father wasn't enough, he came today for practice and was getting a beating of his life. Master Fueli didn't seem angry from him missing his session but at the same time he never shows emotion. Mikey could tell his trainer was frustrated with him by the way of the man's fighting style today. One on one was something Mikey hated doing in general but this was just getting ridiculous.

"Get up child." Fueli's voice echoed. Mikey felt his body heavy, protesting against Mikey's commands to get up. His arms were sore and his legs burned from the man handling of the older man. He groaned and got up on his knees, palms flat on the floor.

"C-can't we take a break sir?" He panted, not looking up at his trainer. Even to this day, his trainer still scared him. His face so ridged, and his eye so dark. There were some days Mikey wished that he could see what was on the other side of the black patch covering Fueli's other eye; but that same thought was washed away with the fear of seeing what was being kept from the world.

"A battle will not stop for your time to rest Michelangelo." He spoke. "Now stand up."

Mikey listened to the command and sighed. Of course he wasn't gonna allow him to rest. Why would he do that? With shaky legs, he stood up and looked up at his trainer. Even though a couple years older, Mikey was still short and felt undeniably small compared to Master Fueli. He bit his lip and spread his legs and crouched ready to attack. Mikey watched his trainer's footing, seeing him balance himself out, hand up.

"Come at me." He commanded. Mikey took a breath and launched. He aimed for Fueli's stomach and saw he was about to twist. Fueli's arm came down, trying to grasp him but Mikey was faster, twisting out of the grip before it came into contact. He ducked down, trying to dodge to the side. Just as he was about to push off, he felt a grip on his left forearm. The pressure build and he felt his body flew to the side. He yelped in pain as his chin hit the floor. He tried to move his arm but felt Fueli still had a grip on his wrist. His cheek was against the floor, his other hand clawing at the ground for the pressure on his wrist was growing painful.

"I-I-I Yield!" Mikey cried, trying to get Master Fueli to move but he stayed in place with his hand pressed firmly on his shell and the other lifting the small mutants arm up in a very uncomfortable position.

"If you were pinned by the enemy, would you yield because they had you in a predicament such as this?" He quizzed, twisting the wrist closer together, stretching the tendons in his hand. Mikey whimpered and tried again to knock him off but was unsuccessful.

His wrist was lifted farther up till the audible pop was heard. Mikey's eyes went wide, feeling the pins and needles in his wrist. He cried out as he forced his body to twist, getting his wrist back from the grip of his trainer. He grasped his wrist and twisted till he was laying on his side, knees up against his chest as he began to sob. Never had he had obtained such a painful injury, and this really hurt.

For a while, Master Fueli stood over the child before letting out a irritated noise.

"What have I told you about the crying? Enough." He commanded but Mikey ignored it, focusing all his energy on the now twisted wrist. Frustrated, Fueli bent down and grasped the arm Mikey was using to cradle his wrist and pulled him up. Mikey yelp and thrashed against the sudden use of force Fueli was using to lift him. Fueli brought his hand back and quickly brought it back and slapped Mikey hard. Michelangelo quickly quailed in Fueli's grasp, going painfully still. He stood on quaking legs, hand curled tightly against his chest while his other arm was still in a vice grip. He looked at Fueli was glassy eyes, scared to see what he was going to do next.

Fueli stood there for a moment more before releasing his arm and taking a step back. Mikey watched his every move, fearing of him attacking while he was down. When he was a good distance away, he relaxed slightly.

"Come at me." He commanded. Mikey tensed again, bringing his now free hand to hug his wrist closer.

"B-But my wrist." He stuttered, fighting back the fresh tears.

"You will ignore the distractions and focus on your task." He spoke calmly. "This is your punishment and your lesson. When you are assigned a day of practice, you will ignore the distractions that will take you back on your mission." Mikey nodded, understanding the reasoning but was still confused on the need of the brutal force. If he would have just told him, he would have listened and not go back to the park. Now, he stood there watching his trainer, fearing he would make the wrong move. He bit his lip and brought his arm down to his side, his wrist shaking terribly. He took a stance, panting through his nose as he charged at Master Fueli. Mikey used his weight and tried to knock Fueli off his feet. But instead Fueli used that to his advantage and twisted away from the smaller turtle. Mikey flew out, ready to hit the ground. Fueli was quicker. He took hold of Mikey's collar on his shirt and tugged. Mikey choked, feeling his body fling backwards tell his carapace made contact with the ground. Mikey felt the breath leave his lungs when a foot landed on his plastron. He looked up with fearful eyes, breathing heavily. The pain in his wrist was forgotten, the shear terror was in his veins looking up at Master Fueli.

He grunted when he felt Fueli go down on one knee, his other foot still planted on his chest. Fueli narrowed his eyes looking at the smaller body under him. He brought his hand down and pushed open Mikey's shirt to reveal his bruised plastron.

"Hmm." Mikey heard him, keeping still as his hand roamed over his front, grimacing when he put too much pressure on the bruises on his hard shell.

"Why aren't you wearing an under shirt?" He asked. Oh no. Michelangelo completely forgot to put one on this morning, fearing he might be late. Fueli makes him wear a shirt underneath in case his over shirt gets loose or he has to take it off.

"I forgot sir." he said quietly. Fueli nodded then suddenly stood up and took his foot off the young boy.

"Gather your things. You are done for today." He spoke. Mikey sat on the floor for a minute more, feeling the pain in his wrist again. Fueli looked back at the boy.

"Tell your family you were trying to perform a kata and fell. If anything else is said you will be punished. Am I clear?" Mikey swallowed and nodded. "Good. Not gather your things and leave." Fueli disappeared in one of the back rooms. The back rooms were somewhere that Mikey was never allowed to go. Fueli had explained to him once that only those who are invited can go back there. Mikey was fine not having an invitation.

He stood up slowly, hugging his arm. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up his bag. He straightened out his shirt, covering his plastron. He whimpered again, seeing he was unable to move his wrist. He fought the tears till he was outside, where the entire way home, he cried.

* * *

He walked into his house with caution, not wanting to attract the attention of his brothers or his father. He opened the door and shut it quietly. He scurried towards the bathroom as quick as his sore body would allow. He was close till he heard Donnie.

"Mikey what happened?" Mikey stopped and ducked his head. _Dammit_. He mentally kicked himself for not getting closer to the bathroom.

His second eldest came up with worried eyes, taking in the cradled wrist and the red rimmed eyes.

"Father! April!" Donnie called. Panic filled Mikey's eyes as he tried to pull away but his wrist was aching.

"Donnie I'm fine really." Mikey tried to hide the pain he felt through a smile. Donnie shook his head and lead him to the makeshift infirmary their father created. Master Splinter was strict with the more traditional ways of medical and preferred to have one in his home instead of going to the city clinics. Mikey was ushered to sit on the cot and winced when Donnie took a hold of his wrist. Even though Donnie was almost eleven, his intellect with basic medical training was better than most adults.

"Mikey how did you do this?" he asked, observing it with the strictest detail. When he asked his question, Leonardo, Raphael, April, and Master Splinter all piled into the room. Mikey felt his throat clog up tightly. He was never good at lying, let alone keeping a secret like Fueli had commanded him to do.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice echoed in the room it seemed. Mikey couldn't say that Fueli did this. It was Master Splinter's friend. He couldn't do that to his friend. He took a breath and looked up at his father and smiled.

"I'm sorry father, during practice today I was messing around and I fell wrong on my wrist. That's all." He gave a nervous laugh, feeling the lie slicing through his very being. His eyes flicked and saw Leo. Every time Mikey came home with a new bruise, a new welt, it was Leo who questioned it, who pondered over the possibilities of the sudden roughness happening to young Michelangelo. Mikey quickly looked away and yelped in pain when Donnie pushed the bone back into place.

"Well you definitely messed it up Mikey. It was popped out of place." Donnie spoke as he took some wrap and a wooden hold to keep Mikey's wrist in place. April bend down next to Mikey on the cot, placing a hand on his knee, making him flinch slightly but not enough for anyone to notice; all but Leonardo.

For the past couple years with Mikey seeing Master Fueli, Leonardo has been on his toes. He remembered a month or so ago, Mikey came home with a swollen eye. He claimed he was running up the stairs and missed a step, colliding with the floor. Leo knew it was lie but wasn't able to say anything for his father believed the ridiculous idea. Right now he knew Mikey didn't do that to himself. Yes, Michelangelo was hyper and did outrageous stunts at times but he was no klutz. For right now, Leo observed, nervous even.

"Geez Mikey what are we gonna do with you?" Raphael joked. Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Don't mind him Mikey. He's just trying to act big cuz Mona Lisa is coming over tomorrow." Donnie teased, finishing the wrap on Mikey's wrist. Instantly, Michelangelo lit up. He loved when Mona came over. She was a little older then Mikey but not by much. Her family was very rich and honorable but she was the sweetest girl with the most fire like personality. She always played with Mikey when she came over.

He started to laugh when he saw the light pink tint covering Raphael's darker skin. About a month ago, Master Splinter told the boys that Raphael and Mona Lisa are bound to marriage when they came of age. Since Leonardo would be taking over Master Splinter's position and Donatello would be expanding from the clinical to the technical machinery, it was left to Raph to be the next in line for marrying into an honorable family.

For a while Raph protested, claiming that girls were gross and icky. But, when Mona started to come around the house more often, he would be calm and collected and shy around her, but always wanted her company; she was the same. Mikey was happy because he felt Raphael needed something like that in his life. Mikey only hoped he would find something like that but at the moment his future was still undecided for he was still so much younger then his brothers.

He winced when Donnie put pressure on his wrist.

"Okay Mikey, you gotta keep this on for the next couple weeks okay?" Donnie spoke softly. Mikey nodded in understanding. Master Splinter walked up and placed a paw on Mikey's shoulders.

"ah my son, so filled with energy yet so destructive." He spoke calmly. "But I am glad it was nothing too serious."  
_Yea me too._ Mikey thought but only gave a warm smile as Master Splinter claimed his goodbyes and walked out the room with April to discuss some business. When Splinter left the room, Mikey felt the sudden tension fade and decided to have some fun. He looked at Raphael and smirked.

"Mona's gonna hug me first tomorrow watch." He teased. Raph growled and folded his arms.

"Remember guys we gotta behave tomorrow." Leo piped up. "The Daimyo is coming over so we have to be on our best behavior."

"Eh, who cares what the old fart thinks. I say we screw around just ta piss him off." Raph smiled wide, thinking of the idea of causing some destruction.

"You are spending way too much time with Casey. If you talk like that in front of father, you better be ready for a lecture." Leo smirked. Raph returned the remark with a snarl.

"Doesn't the Daimyo have a son?" Donnie asked, putting away his equipment.

"he does?" Mikey asked, curious to know who this boy was. Out of all of them, Mikey was known for making friends with all of the neighborhood kids and to hear that the Daimyo who has been in their lives for years has a son was a tad shocking.

"Yea but he's a disappointment so the Daimyo don't like to talk about him much." Raph spoke.

"Raph that's disrespectful." Leo sneered.  
"What? It's the truth. That kid's all messed up. I heard he tried to take his life at one point. You wanna talk about disrespect, talk about that." Raphael snapped. Mikey cringed back. He was told his entire life one of the most dishonorable things you can do is commit Seppuku. Mikey felt his body tense and Don took note.

"Alright guys lets cool it. Why don't we get some lunch?" He suggested, standing up and helping Mikey up as well. Both Leo and Raph nodded in agreement before heading out of the room. Right as Mikey was about to step out, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked up to see Leo looking at him with concern.

"Mikey are you okay?" He asked. He didn't know why, but Mikey felt there was more to that question then what Leo was putting out. Mikey gave another smile.

"I'm fine, just super hungry." he chirped before rushing off towards Donnie and Raph. Leo hung back seeing right through Michelangelo. He only hoped that Mikey would speak up before things got too rough.

* * *

_**Well I got Mona into this mess! Trust me guys she plays a large role in Mikey's psych and it's not good. So please leave me reviews and tell me what you guys think! Also if you want leave me a comment about the new trailer and how you feel about it :) Till next time! -F**_


End file.
